


Jumping the Gun

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Holiday Mixtape 2017, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, SPN Holiday Mixtape, Sappy Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Tonight, Dean was going to propose to his boyfriend in the most romantic way. He had everything planned out and perfect and nothing was going to get in his way. Well, except for maybe Cas throwing a wrench in Dean's plans.





	Jumping the Gun

Dean was just finishing up the lights around the ice rink. He had spent the entire day making tonight perfect. Looping the last string of lights around, he stood back and looked at his work.

“Wow, Dean. This looks perfect,” his brother said as he admired the rink.

“You really think so?”

“Oh yeah,” his sister in law, Jess, added. “It honestly looks like a winter wonder land. Cas is going to absolutely love it.”

Dean felt some tension leave his shoulders. He had been planning this night for months now. He paid the rink big bucks to have them close down for the night and made Jess and Sammy help decorate the place with dangling lights and fake snowflakes. They decorated all of the trees around the rink with pink lights and heart ornaments. He bought the perfect ring which was currently hidden snuggly in his jacket pocket. He even left a path of rose peddles from the parking lot to the rink entrance. Cas’ brother, Gabe, has been spending the whole day distraction Cas so they could get everything ready.

“I never knew you were the romantic type, Dean.” His face heated up at his brother’s comment.

“Shut it, bitch. You’re just jealous you didn’t go all out for Jess.”

Dean knew he wasn’t classified as the romantic type. He wasn’t good at the grand gesture. He made his feelings known through his actions instead of words. Which is why everyone was surprised when he told them his plan. Two years ago today, he had met the man of his dreams in this very rink.

 

_It was a chilly Christmas Eve. Sam and Jess had begged him to go skating with them. Even though he complained about it the entire way there, Dean had to admit the idea sounded like fun. He strapped on his skates and hobbled over to the ice. He barely made it on the ice when he lost his balance and started to fall on his rear end. Just before he completely lost it, a strong grip grabbed him. Instead of actually helping him not fall, Dean just brought that person down with him._

_Wincing, he looked over at the person who tried to save him and was met with stunningly blue eyes. The man sitting almost completely in his lap was the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on. Those blue eyes and plump pink lips. He realized he was staring and cleared his throat. Without even thinking he said, “Well, it would seem I’ve completely fallen for you.”_

_Before Dean could feel too much embarrassment from the cheesy line, the guy started chuckling. This man’s laugh lite up his entire face, from his squinty eyes to his gummy smile. Dean instantly knew he wanted nothing more than to hear that laugh again and again._

_Once the guy stopped laughing he straightened himself up to his feet and helped Dean do the same. “Since you’ve already fallen maybe I could buy you a coffee? You know, before I propose and such.”_

_“I’d like that,” Dean said with a genuine smile. “I’m Dean, by the way.”_

_“Castiel.”_

Dean had a smile plastered to his face as he parked the Impala in his drive way. He felt down right giddy and his head was light with excitement. Soon he’d be asking the man he loved to marry him. He knew Cas was getting irritated with him the last few weeks because he’d been so busy getting everything ready. He just hoped all the irritation would be worth it once Cas saw everything he’d been planning. He went through a quick mental check list of everything. Reservations to their favorite Italian restaurant? Check. The ring was safely still in his pocket? Check. The rink was reserved and decorated? Check. The last step was making sure Cas was ready to go. Tonight is going to be perfect, he thought to himself.

As he was getting out of his car, he took a deep breath to steady himself. He let the snow fall on his face and enjoy the dusting that was being left. It was making everything even more beautiful and he thanked his lucky stars for how perfect today was going to be.

He made his way into their house just as Gabe was leaving. “Going so soon, Gabe?”

Gabe’s face broke into a giant grin. “Oh yeah, Dean-o. I don’t wanna interfere with your guys’ big plans tonight.”

Castiel made a face at his brother and gave him a shove, “He’s just leaving.”

Gabe pushed his brother back and made his way to the door, giving Dean a small ‘follow me’ nod with his head. Dean kissed his boyfriend, soon to be fiancé. “I’ll walk him out, babe.” Cas just answered with a nod and left to finish getting ready.

Gabe leaned into Dean’s space to keep what he was about to say quiet. “I tried to talk him out of it. Sorry, Dean. Just try to go easy on him.” With that, he walked out the door leaving a very confused Dean behind.

Dean tried not to let his mind wander into the land of crazy as he walked over to the dining room. He plunked down into a chair and took a few deep breathes to calm his racing heart. Unwelcome thoughts kept creeping up in his mind. Is Cas breaking up with me? Will he say no to my proposal? Does he want to move out? Oh no, oh no, oh no.

Before he could spiral any more into a panic attack his gorgeous boyfriend walked into the room and sat down across from Dean.

“Do you mind if we talk before heading out to dinner?”

“Yeah, of course.” Dean was trying to take steading breathes but his heart just wouldn’t calm down. He could feel a bead of sweat trickle down the back of his neck.

“The last few weeks have been sort of rough for me. You’ve been really busy with work lately and I’ve really been missing you around here. I know it’s not your fault but I feel like we’ve been hitting and missing lately.”

“I know, baby. But the overtime is officially over with so you won’t have to worry about that anymore.” Dean desperately tried to buy himself time. If he could make it through tonight, Cas was bound to understand.

“I just think we’ve been on different pages and I want to clear the air. I want to make sure you know exactly how I feel about you and this relationship, Dean.” Cas got up and walked over to Dean’s side of the table. He had a pink blush dusting his cheek bones and if Dean didn’t know any better he’d think Cas looked nervous.

“I love you, Dean Winchester. With my whole heart. You made me fall for you the very first time I met you and every day after that.” Dean felt his heart beat speed up again for an entirely different reason this time as his boyfriend got down on one knee right in front of him. “Dean, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?”

Dean sat there in shock. They weren’t breaking up, was his first thought. His second was, how in the world could this happen on the very same day he had planned to surprise Cas? All the work he’d put into it. He must have sat there motionless longer than he realized because Cas spoke up again. “Dean, say something. Please.”

“Dammit, Cas!”

Cas’ eyes widen in surprise and he started to get back up onto his feet. “I’m sorry if this is not what you want…”he started. He was cut off by a familiar set of lips.

“Cas, you son of a bitch. You stole my night!” Cas tilted his head in confusion the way Dean thought was adorable. He took out the box from his own pocket and presented it to Cas. “I had this entire night planned out and you just had to steal the thunder by proposing first!”

They both stared at the other’s rings before bursting out in laughter. Castiel leaped forward and wrapped his arms around Dean in a bone crushing hug. “I love you so much, Dean. I’m sorry I ruined your surprise.”

“It’s okay, babe. I still love you,” he answered with a smirk. He pulled back so he could look Cas in the eyes. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

Castiel’s face was beautiful, lite up with a giant smile. He couldn’t find it in himself to be upset that his proposal got hijacked. All he cared about was marrying this wonderful man in front of him. And hey, at least they’ll have another fun story to tell their future kids someday.

“This is the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

Dean smiled and kissed his fiancé’s forehead. “Merry Christmas, Cas.”


End file.
